Nightmares
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: I never thought one job could be a matter of life and death, and I never thought it would nearly drive me insane...but the worst part of my job is the nightmares...night after night of terrifying nightmares..with...those..those...horrifying...animatronics... (AU story)
1. Chapter 1

**(MAJOR UPDATE NOTICE! I STARTED WRITING THIS STORY BEFORE FNAF 2 CAME OUT, SO MY STORY LINE IS NOW AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT! THANK YOU!)**

So welcome to my new fanfiction. It's a Five Nights At Freddy's fanfic this time. Hope you enjoy.

Below are some years I'm using to make my story work. This story is told by Mile Schmidt

1983-Freddy's was built

1985-Mike was born

1987-Bite of 87' and Mike was 2

2010-Current year and Mike is 25 and Freddys has been around for 27 years

Sunday, November the 8th-Mike starts work

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

People say life is full of surprises, but I didn't really think that would really mean anything to me, well I was wrong. I didn't expect what would happen to me to actually happen. It shouldn't have even happened in the first place. I highly doubt anyone would believe me though. But let me start with my name. My name is Mike Schmidt, and this is my story.

I was looking through the newspaper on an early Saturday afternoon. I was looking for a job in the help wanted section. As I was looking I came upon an ad that caught my eye. It was a help wanted ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. There was a picture of Freddy himself with the ad. The ad said they needed a night guard to work from 12am to 6am.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes and thought. Wow I haven't thought about that place in years. I went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when I was a little kid, as did most kids who lived here. The interesting thing about it is that there is only one in existence and I grew up in the town it was built and still live here today. It had been so long since I've been there, maybe it would be kinda fun to work there, it would bring back memories.

I then looked back at the ad, I read on and then froze, one part of it made me feel uneasy, _"Not responsible for injury/dismemberment" _That's what it said. _"Why would they need to say that?" _I thought to myself. _"What could possibly happen that could cause an injury...or dismemberment?" _I quickly shook it out of my head, it's probably nothing. I read on and saw that I would get $120 a week if I worked there.

"$120 a week?!" I ended up saying out loud, "That's only $4 an hour! That's under minimum wage!" I couldn't believe that they could pay under minimum wage, how could they do that? Maybe I shouldn't work there.

I kept thinking about it, I had no job right now and I needed money, and none of the other help wanted ads interested me. I sighed, I decided that I would work there and earn some money even though it's not much. I mean it couldn't be that bad to work there, right?

Little did I know I couldn't have been more wrong.

I called the number given in the ad and I told the person on the other side about me wanting to work there. The man, who turned out to me the manager, said that he would hire me and I would start tomorrow, on Sunday the 8th. I agreed and then hung up the phone.

I then got up from my chair and walked over to my laptop, I sat down in front of it and turned it on. I decided to look up videos from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, to see if it was still as I remembered. I found a video and started watching, but as soon as I saw those animatronics singing I was immediately creeped out. They just seemed so creepy, and the song they sang, I remembered them singing it when I was a kid. I guess to a kid it was fun, but I'm 25 now and seeming them sing the same song that they sang when I was a kid was just creepy. Those three, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, they looked so old, well that's probably because Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was built in 1983, which was two years before I was born. It's been 27 years since it was built.

I quickly stopped watching the video and closed my laptop, I couldn't watch it anymore. How could I actually like those things as a kid? When my parents took me there where they creeped out by the animatronics? I kept thinking these things but I had to get on with my day because tomorrow I start work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I decided to go to bed around 10 that night, I was planning to sleep later than I usually do. I didn't want to fall asleep tomorrow since I have to work from midnight to 6am. But that night I wouldn't be getting a good nights sleep, for tonight the horrifying and terrifying nightmares would start.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but I was the only one there besides the animatronics. They weren't moving or making any sound. I walked around the party room area looking around. Then suddenly the animatronics booted up and start singing that creepy song. I jump when they randomly started to sing. I took a few deep berths before looking at the animatronics again. I was really starting to freak me out now. I slowly backed away from the them. I then turned around and headed to the door when suddenly it became silent in the place. It was a little too silent. I turned back around and looked at the animatronics. They weren't making any sound but they were still moving! That was the final straw I quickly turned and started running.

_"Why must I have a dream..no a nightmare like this the day before I start work?!"_ I thought to myself.

I ran down the hallway that seemed to never end but I finally reached the end but there wasn't a door. The exit door was gone! I heard mechanical sounds getting closer to me and as I turned to look back, I saw all three of the animatronics coming closer. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all were staring at me with the most creepy animatronics faces ever. They kept coming closer and closer. I started rapidly breathing. Why was I so scared? They came right up to my face, I was breathing so quickly that I thought I would past out, but before anything else happened, everything went white I couldn't see, but I could still tell the animatronics were right in my face.

Before I knew it I opened my Wes and quickly sat up in my bed. I was breathing extremely fast, I looked down at my hands. They were trembling! Was that nightmare really that scary? I didn't want to think about it. I took some long deep breath and after a few minutes I finally calmed down. I then thought to look at my clock, it said 4:37. I couldn't believe it, I hadn't had a nightmare since I was a little kid. But why did this scare me so much? I kept asking myself this question. After a few minutes a decided to forget it and go back sleep. I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall back asleep. A whole hour passed and I couldn't fall back asleep.

_"Did the nightmare scare me so badly that I can't sleep now?!"_ I thought to myself, _"No...that's couldn't be it..it wasn't that scary..."_

After another hour of not being able to sleep I finally gave up on trying to be back to sleep. I let out a long sigh, I got up and went about my day. The day seemed to go on forever. But I knew that it would come, midnight would come and I would start my job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

* * *

><p>so that was my first chapter of my Five Nights At Freddy's fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: I got a cool cover photo image for this story! Thanks to a Laura S. on Google Plus! Thanks so much.**

Hi everyone. And welcome to chapter 2! I had forgotten that I had this chapter done for a while. But I remembered now! Well I hope you all are enjoying this story. Now let's get on with it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2<strong>

I arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria about 10 minutes before midnight. I stepped out of my car and looked at the outside of the building. It still looked the same as it did when I was a kid. I took a deep breath and entered the building.

There wasn't really anyone there besides a janitor but he left shortly after I entered. The manager of the place, met me in the dining room, he was sitting down at one of the tables.

He looked over at me and gave a friendly smile, "Ah you must be the new night time security guard, right?"

"Yup that's me." I said.

"We'll let me take you to where you'll be working." The manager said as he got up and started walking down the hallway. I followed him to the end of the hallway into the security room (the office). "So this is where you'll be working. But first I need you to sign this." He held out a small packet of paper in one hand and a pen in the other.

"What's this for?" I asked looking at the packet.

"It's nothing really, it just says a bunch of stuff that isn't really important right now. But it does say that if something were to happen to you, we here at Freddy Fazbear's aren't responsible."

I flinched upon hearing this and I was thinking about going to just turn around and leave. But for some odd reason I took the pen and signed my name anyways. I wish I had realized that sign was basically signing myself into death trap. Once I had signed it, it would be the beginning of my end. But I wouldn't know that until later.

"Ok and that's it. Here is your monitor." The manager said as he took the packet and pen back then handed me a large tablet, "You can look through all the camera here, and you know make surFwe everything is in it's place and no one is sneaking in or anything."

"Ok.." I said, "But don't I have a uniform or something?"

"No, since you're the night guard, no one's going to see you. Plus I didn't really want to order a uniform, it cost to much. Well anyways I'll let you get to work, I need to head home. I'll see you in the morning." The manager said and then left before I could say a word. But I thought to myself,_ "What a cheapskate."_

I let out a sigh and sat down in the chair in the security room. There wasn't much in there besides a few monitors and a fan and a bunch of other stuff on the desk in front of me. There was a door on the left and right side of the room, both went out into the hallways. On the wall next to each door were two large buttons on a panel. A red one labeled "Door" and a white one labeled "Light". There were also some poster on the wall, some of them looked like kids drew.

I looked at my monitor and click through all the cameras, nothing was out of the ordinary. Over an hour passed and still nothing was out of the ordinary.

It was almost 2am when sudden a phone rang. I was slightly started by this, but I looked over the desk to try and find the phone, but I didn't see a phone anywhere. The phone contoured to ring, "Where is the ringing coming?" Then the ringing stopped and there was a click sound,

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

It was a recorded message, but I still couldn't figure out where it was coming from, but I decided to listen to the message as I checks the cameras.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

_"Wait wait what?"_ I thought to myself,_ "They tell me if someone dies or something they clean and bleach the place? What kind of greeting from the company is that?!"_

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. "

_"Oh really?"_ I thought to myself rolling my eyes slightly as I checked the cameras again.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."

What exact does he mean by_ "quirky"?_ I looked at the camera of the show stage and the animatronics were still there, in the same place they had been since the beginning.

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."

Wait...they can move around at night?! That reminded me of my nightmare, I shuddered when I thought about it. Why the heck would the animatronics move around at night?!

"Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

I started to feel all the blood drain from my face. The Bite of '87..I think I have heard of it, though I was two at the time. But I don't remember hearing much about it as I grew up.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

When I heard this I felt as if I couldn't breath, the animatronics will try to stuff me into an animatronic suit?! Oh what the heck have I gotten myself into!?

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Conserve power? I looked at my screen monitor, it read at the bottom left: Power Left: 91%. and it was only a little past 2am. _"This night will go on forever, won't it?"_ I thought to myself.

A whole hour passed and nothing had happened but then I was checking the cams when suddenly all the cams turned to static. I immediately started switch through all the cameras. Hoping one was working. Then I switched to the Show Stage cam and it was working properly. But something was different. Only Chica and Freddy were on the stage. Bonnie was missing. An another moment of panic came over me, I checked all the cams again. The camera were working again and I check each camera and when I check the Backstage camera and saw that Bonnie was standing there. I still couldn't believe that Bonnie had moved. I wanted to believe that my mind was playing tricks on me, and that everything would be alright, but there was an uneasy feeling in the air that was keeping me from relaxing.

I continued to switch back and forth between the Backstage camera and the Show Stage for several minutes. Then once again the camera screens became static. As I looked through the cameras once that were working again I thought that I heard something coming from the somewhere down the west hall. I switched the camera to the West Hall and Bonnie was standing in the middle of the hallway.

_"Crap, he's getting closer!"_ I thought to myself. I could feel the blood draining for my face and hands, I put down the camera and rolled my chair over closer to the West door. I was too afraid to stick my head out and look down the hallway. So I pressed the white button for the light. And that's when I swore that my heart must of jumped out of my chest.

Bonnie was standing right in from of the door! Before I could catch my breath I slammed my hand down on the "Door" button, closing the door in front of Bonnie. As soon as the door closed I leaned back in my chair and tried to calm my rapid breathing. But my heart wouldn't calm down, I was too scare. I took long deep breaths as I picked up the monitor and checked through the cameras again. Freddy and Chica were still in their proper place at the Show Stage. That gave me a sigh of relief.

I checked remembered to check how much battery I had left, since I was using power to keep the door closed. I had 77% left and it was 3:32am. I don't know how much more I could take of this. But I can't leave, I don't even know if I could leave.

Checking through the cameras again I saw that Bonnie was now in the Party Room. I didn't know that it could move so fast. I opened the door up, lowering the power using and I continued to watch everything.

At one point I saw that Chica was no longer on the Show Stage and Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, how he got in there I'll never know. I searched around trying to find Chica and when I checked the Kitchen camera, which actually had no visual, which added to my panicking. But even though I couldn't see the kitchen, I could hear the audio. Something was clicking around pots and stuff. I pleaded that it was Chica and not an actual intruder.

Through the rest of the night Bonnie came back to the door twice, and thankfully I closed it just ok time. Though it still scared me every time. Chica came down the East Hallway at one point but never came close to my down. And Freddy, he stayed up at the Show Stage the whole night.

Before I knew it I heard an alarm clock going off. I looked at the monitor, it said "6:00am". I had made it through the night. I sat in my chair for a while until the daytime security guard came in.

As I stood up to leave he looked at me, "Hey you alright? You look a little pale."

"Oh...um I guess I was a little paranoid last night. You know, first night on the job, and being alone in an empty restaurant." I lied. He wouldn't believe me that the animatronics were moving around last night.

The other guard nodded, "Ah, I get it. Well I'll let you go, you probably want to sleep after working all night." The guard said as he waved goodbye to me.

I went home and got into my pajamas. I laid down in bed and stated at the ceiling. I wasn't sure I'd be able to fall asleep after what I had been through. But somehow I started to drift off and I fell asleep before I knew it. Little did I know I wouldn't be getting a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>And there we go. Finished another chapter. What will happen next? We will find out in the next chapter. I will get to that as soon as possible. But please review telling me what you thought. Feedback is helpful.<p> 


End file.
